1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle door lock device for being capable of holding a vehicle door in a closed state relative to a body (a vehicle body) and locking the door.
2. Related Art
An example of a vehicle door lock device is disclosed in JP2002-129810A. The vehicle door lock device disclosed in JP2002-129810A includes a latch mechanism and a lock mechanism. The latch mechanism includes a latch and a pawl, and is adapted to be capable of holding the vehicle door in a closed state relative to the body. The lock mechanism includes an open lever linked with the pawl, and combines with the latch mechanism. This vehicle door lock device is assembled in the vehicle door. As is commonly known, the latch of the latch mechanism is capable of engaging with/disengaging from a striker assembled in the body, and the pawl of the latch mechanism is capable of holding/releasing the engagement of the latch with the striker.
In the vehicle door lock device disclosed in the aforementioned JP2002-129810A, a pawl spring (54) for biasing the pawl (52) toward a default position is provided in the latch mechanism, and an open lever spring (43b) for biasing the open lever (41) toward a default position is provided in the lock mechanism.